wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowers and Parks/Transcript
Greg: Hi, everyone. (with others.) We're the Wiggles. (himself) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Greg: And right now it's time for "Lights"... Murray: "Camera"... Anthony: "Action"... Jeff: "Wiggles!" Greg: Let's go! (Shot transition to the Song: Camera One where a scene that The Wiggles are in the studio to teach how to operate cameras) Greg: Okay, camera operators, let's get ready to roll! (singing) Camera one, are you ready? Dominic: Ready for the camera. Greg: (singing) Camera two, are you? Joseph: Camera two is ready! Greg: (singing) Camera three has the Captain at the held. Captain Feathersword: Oh I'm all ready, Mr. Director, Okay. Greg: (singing) Camera one, zoom in Dominic: Okey-dokey, Director! Greg: (singing) Camera two, zoom out Joseph: Okey-dokey, Director! Greg: (singing) Camera three try and get the close-up Captain Feathersword: Oh, camera three. Oh, that's me. Oh, of course, Mr. Director. Wiggles: (singing) Now everyone goes in and out Up and down, move a bout Follow the action, try a wide shot Now a mid-shot, go in close You've captured the action Greg: (singing) Yes, you've captured the action. Wiggles: (singing) The Wiggly action Greg: (singing) Camera one, pull back Dominic: Oh, what a great shot. Greg: (singing) Camera two, do the same Camera three, it's not the time to do a pirate jig. Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho, I couldn't help myself. I love dancing. Greg: (singing) That's alright. Camera one, well done Dominic: Gee, this is fun. Greg: (singing) Camera two, you beaut Joseph: You beauty, director. Greg: (singing) Camera three, you make TV seem so easy Captain Feathersword: Ho-ho, thank you, Mr. Director. Now everyone goes in and out Up and down, move a bout Follow the action, try a wide shot Now a mid-shot, go in close You've captured the action Greg: (singing) Yes, you've captured the action. Wiggles: (singing) The Wiggly action Greg: OK, camera operators, that's a wrap! Time to shake hands and pat yourselves on the back for a job well done. Captain, you did a great job out there today. Well done. Captain Feathersword: Whoa-ho-ho! Oh, thank you very much, Greg. Oh hey, I think I might do some more filming. Greg: Yeah, you might. You're a genius behind the camera, Captain. Captain Feathersword: Look at that bird over there. Oh, and that cat and those trees. Hoo-hoo! Oh and look at the posts on the harbor. I'll film that, too. I'll film it every day. Greg: Yes Captain, the camera's yours. (Instrumental break while the Wiggly Mascots are playing instruments until at the end after that shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background then it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at Hyde Park) (More Coming Soon) (Shot transition to the song: Move Like an Emu a scene where the Wiggles Dancers are in their emu outfits) Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do When we Wiggles: (singing) move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Stretch out your long legs. Scratch with your feet. Fluff out your feathers. Beak goes up, beak goes down, Beak goes pecking all around. Shake your wings and run around. Uh-huh-huh! Wiggles: (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) Put your hand up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere that's what we do... When we... Wiggles" (singing) Move like an emu, move. Move like an emu, move. Greg: (singing) I say move, I say move. I say move, I say move. (Shot transition to Greg, Jeff & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen except Anthony was waving goodbye in the wrong way so Murray turned around to the camera waving at each other then it translates to Dorothy having a great time during the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background) Dorothy: Well, the show's over for today. I'm going off to have some rosy tea. Bye bye! 'Bye! (Closing camera transition to the endboard of a yellow background) Category:Transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:2002